Generally, in a shipping center when distributing commercial products, a collecting place of agricultural products, a factory, and the like, the commercial products are separated according to a kind, quality, size, and the like, and sorted in different containers and places. Then, for the sorting, a commercial product recognizing means recognizing such as kinds of commercial products and a transporting means transporting commercial products to the different places according to such the kinds of the recognized commercial products are provided (for example, see Japan paten laid open publication 8-127415 and 2000-95335).
Meanwhile, when only separating by throwing in containers or loading in trucks like agricultural products and deliveries, it is acceptable to only perform carrying-out operation from a carrying-in line on which objectives flow when a certain kind of thing comes, but in production lines of a factory, there exist some cases that, in addition to carrying-out from the production lines, arraying the objectives in predetermined trays is wanted for a next process.
Here, it is necessary to put in a tray not only carrying out works from a production line but also lifting the works gripped by a large scale transfer machine in order to array them in the tray. However, if all the works are transferred one by one from the production line to the tray, because of much operation amount of the transfer machine, it needs to be provided for kinds of works and their quality, respectively, thereby equipment cost being expensive. Moreover, after a tray for a certain kind of works becomes full and until the works in the tray are brought to the next process, the full tray is in the way, thereby a next work relevant to the kind being unable to be carried in. That is, because the tray does not become vacant, carrying-out becomes impossible when the same kind of works flows on the production line.